Inuyasha and Sota's mishap
by pure-tainted2006
Summary: a one shot of 'How he changed my life'for those of you who haven't read the story Inuyasha's transformed into a baby find out more read the story, of a few of Baby Inuyasha's fusses due to his learning about life, Sota showing a side to Kagome she never b


Inuyasha and Sota's little mishap

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha

* * *

"Aaaahhh gmmm."

A little infant with fuzzy silver hair and equally fuzzy ears to match babbled as he curiously felt the fabrics of an elaborately embroidered tapestry. The different feels and looks of the stitches had him mystified as he continually ran his hand along a golden Crain's eye.

While he was eyeing the prize he had found, he looked up and saw an even more desirable pattern at the top of the long tapestry to touch. He raised both of his chubby arms while he already began grunting in concentration, he gripped the material tightly and was about to pull with all he had when a soft 'meow' and a deep purr was heard.

He had forgotten what the previous 'important task' had been and moved on to accomplish something else, the tapestry you could say now felt abandoned.

He slowly crawled towards the source of the sound, trying to let his senses lead him.

"Meoooooow!"

The sounds got louder, he began crawling faster excited he was close. Until finally he saw Buyo the fat cat.

Buyo stood frozen in fear, but relaxed when he saw the infant had a smile on his face and had that strange 'thing' in his mouth. He recalled a time where he got close to him and he hadn't had it in his mouth, the next thing he knew he felt a certain infant sink his small yet razor sharp fangs into his tail. He had reacted on instincts therefore he hadn't intended on harming the infant but everyone saw it fit that he still receive punishment for his actions.

"Eeeehhh, GIIIBBEE!"

The infant babbled excitedly as he extended his hand towards Buyo's back. Buyo felt the usually urge to purr, he had frozen over with fear once more when he tried coming close to touch him but relaxed when he felt how gentle he was stroking his hand along his coat of cuddly soft fur. After a moment of standing while having a gentle smooth not to mention even message on his back he let himself fall sideways ending up on his back. The infant raised his eyebrows but adjusted to the cat's wishes and rubbed his belly instead.

He seemed to like it better and so did the baby. His belly was just as soft and not only that he could feel the purrs as they sounded off through Buyo's body.

On another floor of the house he was in, a girl with long tangled wavy raven hair, woke up due to the absence of warmth that had been so recently nestled in her arms.

She gasped when she realized he was no longer there and frantically tossed sheet by sheet aside, desperate for even a small whimper from him.

She peeked under the bed but he wasn't there, then she noticed her closet door was opened and began throwing things aside much like she did her bed sheets but no luck finding him in there either.

All of the sudden the baby stopped, Buyo noticed he appeared to have a very distressed look on his face, he began to scrunch his face up while he saw tears run down his cheeks. His pupils widened in fear, he knew to back away or else he'd get blamed, he scurried on out of there as fast as he could, knowing that when he got going there was no stopping him and then _**she'd** _be down there in a flash.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH AHHHHH AHHH!"

He had already begun before he had completely fled to safety, he watched from a safe spot as the poor infant hit and banged his delicate head and tiny fists against the rug. He was throwing a temper tantrum.

"Inuyasha?"

The raven haired girl said softly, then her eyes widened when she listened closely as to how he was crying.

With that in her mind she sped off as fast as she could. Which one would have to admit would be an enviable rate.

In the midst of all his fussing and screaming, he faintly heard footsteps approaching him in little time. Before he could make anymore observations he felt two arms firmly wrap themselves around his waist while he furiously squirmed and kicked.

"Shhh, I'm here….."

Kagome said softly while she attempted to soothe Inuyasha, he didn't appear to hear her but soon his cries were reduced to sobs. He examined his hands for some unknown reason and looked around. A hand blocked his view of one direction. The next thing he felt was a finger gently pushing his pacifier back into his mouth. He was still babbling but he could feel and hear the hammering of Kagome's heart.

He wondered what had caused it to do so. To demonstrate his curiosity he threw both his tiny hands forward, Kagome squeaked at the impact, but looked down to see it was only Inuyasha touching her close to the place where she preferred the public not to see.

'Oh Inuyasha…….you scared me! I thought something had happened to you and….'

Kagome dare not finish that thought, instead she grasped his body more firmly while she drew him closer and gently bounced him up and down.

"Oh my little Inuyasha!"

"Aaaahhhh Mmmm."

Inuyasha knew what his name meant, and babbled in response.

"How did you get down the stairs Hmm sweetie?"

Kagome turned him so he could face her, Inuyasha looked up to see Kagome's face forming a soft smile. Her smiles were always contagious. Inuyasha showed no effort in fighting that urge and cracked a smile of his own.

"Awww! My baby!"

Kagome smoothed her cheeks against his forehead, he babbled happily as usual when she did this.

"You opened the safety gate **_again_** didn't you?"

Inuyasha squealed in response and flapped his hands and legs around.

'Mama….'

Inuyasha gave a tiny sigh, then he slowly began to shut his eyes, he pulled himself closer to Kagome and pressed his forehead against her chest.

Inuyasha let his hand wander against the lined fabric, to Inuyasha the feel of Kagome's shirt had an unusual narrowness in the lines, but he liked it.

There were many shirts that Kagome had to avoid wearing because of this, if he didn't like the 'feel' of one he would start screaming. Any other person would've thought him to be very spoiled but Kagome thought he was like that because he was an Inu-hanyo.

"Ok! Come on you!"

Kagome said lazily, Inuyasha had lost interest in her shirt and decided the couch was more 'interesting'.

Inuyasha laid his head back down. Kagome heard Inuyasha yawn widely then felt him hold on to her tighter.

"Awww…..he's getting sleepy again!"

Kagome patted his head and messaged his ears on her way back upstairs.

'He's so unbelievable sweet! It's as though he were never……Inuyasha….'

Kagome held his tiny hand, leaned down and kissed it. Inuyasha opened his eyes, he didn't mind the times where they would do this, Kagome staring into his eyes and him just laying still staring back at her.

Kagome sat down slowly on her bed bouncing Inuyasha very gently. Inuyasha was very familiar with this ritual, he leaned back and stood still. He found out by now that if he clung to her then it would take longer.

Soon enough, after Kagome readied herself, Inuyasha leaned forward while Kagome wrapped themselves in a blanket, as Inuyasha began to suckle from her breast.

Kagome giggled quietly, Inuyasha's ears pocked out of the blanket, having them stand out like that really reminded Kagome of a little puppy.

'He's my little puppy……those ears, sometimes I wondered how much he really **_did_** like it when I would stroke his ears.'

Kagome giggled some more and leaned down to whisper in his ear.

"You know you can't deny how much you love it when I do this!"

Kagome picked up to upper part of the ear, between two of her fingers and began rubbing them against the fur. Inuyasha began to respond by moaning and whimpering like a puppy, Kagome smiled because even though he couldn't argue or deny it back this time she knew that he knew that there was no denying it.

After Inuyasha was done he sat still leaning against Kagome, until she sat him up and made him face her.

"My Inuyasha need a change? Hmm?"

Kagome said softly, Inuyasha didn't appear to be listening since he seemed to find the wall very interesting and was trying to pull himself out of Kagome's arms.

Kagome turned to see what he was looking at, when she discovered what, she gave him a soft smile and hoisted him up further into her arms, she slid smoothly off the bed and walked over to a wood frame.

Inuyasha began to gurgle and reach for it. He was very curious about it. Kagome reached forward and held the frame in her hand while she balanced Inuyasha with the other.

Kagome held the photo in front of him so he could see it better, Inuyasha stared at the picture puzzled. He threw his hands forward and slapped them on the glass. He still didn't really understand the concept of a picture.

"EH EH Mmm!"

Inuyasha grunted while slapping the glass. Kagome quickly took it away.

"No! No sweetie, don't do that!"

Inuyasha continued to fuss over the picture.

"Mmmm! Gueehh!"

Inuyasha babbled while flapping his hands and legs trying to once again escape Kagome's grasp.

'Sigh', I'll try it again after I change him, maybe he's just cranky because of that.'

Inuyasha began sobbing, he had been unable to 'free' the person from their 'prison' because his mama wasn't letting him.

So he was a little upset, but Kagome would've definitely considered that an understatement.

Now he was crying louder and louder by the minute.

'Better make this quick.'

Kagome began to undo his diaper, but every second she took he cried louder. It didn't help either that he was trying to kick her.

'Why's he upset with me for? What'd I do?'

None the less after she managed to at least get him in the diaper, she picked him up and led him back to the picture only made sure it was out of his reach when she laid it on the bed for him to see.

Though he was still trying to worm his way out of her arms, Kagome guessed that he just wanted to see the picture without the frame, she carefully slipped the photo out of the frame and Inuyasha stopped fussing and suddenly stood still.

Kagome smiled at him and kissed his cheek, and pointed to the face of the person.

"See? This is mama when she was a baby!"

Inuyasha looked from the picture to Kagome, he saw somewhat the likeness. The picture consisted of Kagome staring curiously into the camera while her hands were both near her head but while one is seemingly reaching towards the camera. She was wearing all white.

Inuyasha rubbed his palm against the photo, Kagome put her hand in the way and let her feel her hand instead.

"Yeah that's mama! I was once a stinky head like you!"

Kagome said then kissed Inuyasha's forehead.

"Mmm-ma, Aaaahhh."

"What? What is it Inuyasha?"

Kagome asked while his head lay on her arm, while she was doing so Inuyasha's pacifier began to slip out without him realizing it.

Inuyasha noticed Kagome making a face, he wondered why, he felt his mouth hang open, he knew something was missing but what?

"Ehhh?"

Inuyasha looked down to see his pacifier dangling by his drool, he looked back up to Kagome with his mouth still hanging open.

"Oh sweetie, look at you!"

Kagome grabbed the nearest Kleenex box and grabbed several tissues to wipe Inuyasha's face with.

"Mmmm! Uhhhh!"

"Inuyasha! Uh! Hold still!"

"MAaaaaa!"

Inuyasha shouted while pushing Kagome's hands away, he didn't like the tissues. He couldn't exhale with them in his face.

"Aaaaaaah! Waaaaaaah!"

'Oh great!'

"Shhhh! It's ok! It's ok!"

Kagome said like some mantra while she walked around and bounced him up and down.

'Oh right his pacifier! But it needs to be cleaned….'sigh' he'll just have to wait.'

Kagome wrapped the pacifier with the tissues, while Inuyasha was throwing a fit in her arms.

"I know! Hold on!"

Kagome stood outside the bathroom door when she realized:

'I can't hold him and wash it properly at the same time.'

Kagome looked down at the fussy Inuyasha, and sighed he wasn't going to calm down until he got his pacifier back, so how much of a pain would it be to endure his screaming for just **a little** while longer?

Kagome gently laid Inuyasha on his back on her bed, now that he was out of her arms he resumed to punching the pillows and kicking the bed sheets, while flopping his body up and down.

A/N: Amazing how they can do that!

This pillow happened to have beads on it and when he punched extra hard, he stopped and started to tear up even more, getting ready to scream louder when he noticed it looked it looked a little red now, anything that was pretty much red he'd stick in his mouth, and that's just what he did. A moment later he was happily sucking on his curled up fist.

He relaxed his legs and stretched, while he was doing so he felt himself wiggle his toes, he looked up at his raised foot. He wanted to try something.

So slowly he removed his fist from his mouth and began pulling his leg towards his mouth and sucked on his toes and partially the actual foot.

This felt even better then his fist, it was easy for him to do that because Kagome only managed to put his diaper back on him.

Inuyasha wiggled his toes and giggled, he liked the feeling in his mouth. Kagome was still running the water on full blast so didn't notice that things had become kind of quiet.

"And…..Oh there we go. Done!"

Kagome said happily then she wrung the pacifier out and wiped it clean.

"It's quiet."

Kagome said to herself then he eyes went wide and she gasped.

"INUYASHA!"

The door stood lonely in it's hinges as it rocked back and forth behind Kagome.

"Aaaaah aaaaaah! Heh heh heh!"

"Inuyasha?"

"Huh? Ohhhhh! That's so cute!"

Kagome looked down and smiled at the scene before her, Inuyasha looked up and opened his mouth and babbled happily back at her.

Kagome threw herself gently on her bed and laid on her stomach next to Inuyasha while she supported her head between the palm of her hands and dangled her feet in the air while smiling.

"What'cha doing?"

Kagome asked in her baby tone.

Inuyasha took his foot out of his mouth and smiled, Kagome laughed because he had drool running down his chin again.

"Ma-aaaah!"

Kagome took out Inuyasha's pacifier, while gently removing his foot from his mouth.

"Baaah awaaaa!"

Inuyasha babbled while Kagome tried taking his foot out of his mouth.

"Shhh, it's ok, Mama has your binky now!"

Kagome said gently while having a firm grip on his leg.

"Mmm! Mmm! Uhhh…."

Kagome smiled then pushed her finger into the circle that held the pacifier together.

"There we go, better?"

"Mmmm……"

Inuyasha moaned as he began sucking. Kagome noticed his eyes were beginning to droop, he was sleepy for sure now.

"Awww! I know who's sleepy now!"

Kagome said while positioning Inuyasha near her neck, she began messaging and patting his back.

Soon all Kagome heard from him was his soft breathing and the occasional moan.

'He's so cute! But it's especially cute when he twitches his eyebrows together!'

Kagome watched for a moment then he scrunched up his face and snuggled further into Kagome's body to consume more of her warmth.

"Sleep tight Inuyasha, mwah!"

Kagome laid Inuyasha on his back and covered him with the sheets. Kagome decided to sit and study at her desk for awhile.

An hour after he woke up the whole household decided that they should take a walk.

"Hang on! Almost ready!"

"Debaaaa aaaaah!"

"Come on Inuyasha! It's not that bad!"

Kagome was wrapping a scarf around Inuyasha neck or rather partially around his face.

"See? Mama's wearing one too!"

"Waaaah! Aaaaaah!"

Inuyasha began kicking his legs at the air, trying to remove his shoes. Kagome had already had a hard enough time putting on his clothing underneath she wasn't removing anything until they came back.

'No matter what face he makes, how he cries……or if he says….'

"M-m-ma-aah."

Kagome sweat dropped and sighed.

"NO! Not that either!"

"Huh?"

Inuyasha looked up strangely at Kagome, he wondered why she had her fist raised and was looking a little nervous.

"Guh-goo?"

Kagome put her hands down and sighed, then reached out to pick up Inuyasha, who immediately raised his tiny arms out for her, Kagome felt like falling on the floor, that was cute also what he just did.

'Why's he always got to be so darn cute?'

"AAAaaaah! Heh heh HAAH!"

Inuyasha babbled happily as he banged his toy keys against his stroller. He was still teething, Kagome had to keep telling him to stop biting on the stroller, there were already enough bite marks to prove how bad he had it.

He wasn't using the pacifier right now and Kagome made sure always that all his toys were clean.

"Here sweetie, bite on this."

Kagome raised Inuyasha's arm to his mouth and encouraged him to bite on the toy. He seemed to accept it, she heard a happy giggle from him.

'Whew! That's a relief!'

Kagome continued pushing the stroller. Meanwhile Inuyasha observed all his surroundings very closely, like how the sun shined light through the trees, to the grass and sidewalk patterns.

Every time a person passed by he'd babble and reach for them, each time that happened he mostly got smiles, waves winks or other such childish gestures.

Or the occasional:

"Oh how cute!"

"Wow look at that!"

"Hey cutie!"

Or even

"Sup little dude?"

What was even cuter was when that same guy put his three tallest fingers down and made a sign that you usually see at a rock concert at Inuyasha, Inuyasha raised his hand and imitated it perfectly while smiling.

"Eaaaah!"

"That was cool…!"

The stranger said as he walked off.

But once Kagome heard:

"Whoa! She's hot!"

She blushed a deep crimson, she was so flattered she stopped pushing the stroller and just stood there. But when she realized what just happened she wanted to slap herself for even considering another man besides Inuyasha, even though now he was technically not a man but that still didn't matter, she could never brake that special bond she had with Inuyasha!

"Kagome? Everything alright back there?"

"YEAH MAMA! I'M COMING!"

"Mmmm……"

Inuyasha moaned as he began to feel just a bit sleepy again. He leaned back in his stroller and closed his eyes. Kagome pulled the hood cover over him to shade him from the sun.

"Why don't we stop here for now?"

Mama suggested, Sota formed a bright smile on his face, this was the perfect place to practice with his soccer ball and just maybe he** wouldn't** hit anyone this time.

"Mmmm guh?"

Inuyasha moaned when he felt two familiar arms wrap themselves around him. As he felt himself being lifted in the air. Kagome held him in his rocking position and saw him look back at her when she smiled.

"If your tired go back to sleep."

Kagome turned him so he was facing her, he gripped on tight once again, soon Kagome heard him breath quietly.

They brought lunch with them, her and her family picnicked in the park.

"Sis after we eat will you play soccer with me?"

Kagome had been thumping Inuyasha's back and making sure he was comfortable, so she didn't quite hear him.

"Hmm? Oh, sorry but I can't right now."

"Why not?"

"Because Inuyasha might wake up if I make too much noise eating, then he'll be very grouchy if he doesn't get his sleep."

Kagome looked at Inuyasha to make sure he was still sleeping. Then smiled and kissed his nose.

"What about after he wakes up?"

Kagome thought for a moment, while the baby was still peacefully sleeping.

"Well…..when he wakes up he'll need to be changed, then after that it'll be time to feed him, then he'll need to be changed **_again_**."

Sota raised his eyebrows in confusion.

"But don't worry! After all that I'll eat and try to play with you ok?"

Sota looked a little down.

"Oh ok then."

Disappointment was evident in his voice.

Sota began to slowly walk away, he felt a slight tug on his elbow.

"Come here Sota."

Kagome kept her hand where it was until he began to sit down then she slid it across his back, while she moved Inuyasha over and then pulled Sota against her chest and let him use her like a chair.

'When's the last time sis let me sit in her lap like this? It was so long ago I almost forgot how much I used to like this, not to mention how soft she is.'

He thought as he leant in as close as he dared, he knew his sister could still freak out, but that didn't happen.

But as he thought of these memories, Sota felt his eyes watering, he hoped that Kagome didn't notice, but even if she didn't notice the first batch of tears she surely heard the sobs, she had a feeling that all this was coming and hugged him as best she could while she let him shield his face in her chest.

'Now she's going to think I'm some cry baby!'

Mama had passed by and watched the whole scene, Kagome sighed and gave her a look, Mama knew what she meant through the gesture and gently lifted Inuyasha out of her arms, then she was able to wrap both of her arms around his body and positioned him more comfortably in her lap.

"Shhh, it's ok Sota!"

Kagome was using the same soothing method she did with Inuyasha but wasn't sure how well it would go with him, so she stroked his hair and bangs while she rocked him.

"Sota tell me, what's wrong?"

Sota struggled to speak while sobbing but he wasn't exactly eager to tell her either.

"I k-know we fight a lot-t b-but I s-still worry about y-you a-and I wish just s-sometimes w-we c-could be…..just like this like when we were little."

'I had no idea he really felt that way! I knew that maybe he worried sometime but I didn't realize how neglected he felt……..Sota I'm so sorry!'

Kagome held him closer and tighter.

"Sota……I am so……!"

"It's ok it's not your fault Kagome."

"But I……"

"It's fine!"

Sota cut her off before she could continue with any more attempts at unnecessary apologies.

"Let's just……enjoy this moment…"

Sota laid his head back down on Kagome's chest and snuggled closer. The last time Kagome remembered Sota doing anything close to that with her was when he was a baby.

Kagome smiled and put her finger under his chin so he could look at her.

"How about we make this more fun and go play alright?"

Sota nodded happily and jumped on his feet, he almost fell but Kagome caught him.

"Careful!"

Kagome said while giggling, but like a little brother he didn't listen and ran off to find his soccer ball. It had been a long time since they had played together, after their dad died she began showing him more tricks on how to handle the bow and she taught him to kick with the 'inside of his foot'

A/N: Very useful move used to use it all the time. P.S I played for almost 5 years.

Kagome positioned herself near the 'goal' which was really just a bush, but before she was fully ready he had already began to dribble the ball, he still had trouble keeping the ball close to him but he was improving.

"COME ON FASTER SOTA!"

Sota began to put more effort into running while trying not to lose control of the ball.

Alas the ball slipped from his foot and he almost lost his footing but he didn't let that distract him he ran after the ball, there was always some hope in these, the trick was just not to let it 'roll on past you'. Sota made sure his legs weren't too wide open and swung his leg forward for the kick, Kagome had readied herself now and had her hands in the air.

Sota stood still wondering if it would make it, Kagome looked up into the sky, the ball was coming right at her, she 'headed it' and it bounced off her head but it went backwards and rolled into the bush.

"GOAAAAAAL! YEAAAH!"

Kagome realized that the ball got past her, a lose for her but a big victory for her little brother, and for that she was happy he had won.

Kagome ran towards Sota and lifted him off the ground and swung him in her arms like she used to.

"Good job! I'm so proud of you! You finally-"

Sota was brought back to reality when they both heard Inuyasha cry. Kagome was about to run to him when she realized how sad that would make Sota feel.

"Listen we can play some more after I get Inuyasha settled and when we go home ok?"

Sota smiled, a small smile but it assured her enough that he was ok. Kagome gave him a kiss on the cheek, he quickly wiped it off.

"Still my immature little brother!"

Sota stepped up and kissed Kagome in return on the cheek to prove that statement wrong. They would've continued further with this argument but Inuyasha wasn't getting any calmer so after giving him a quick smile and peck on the cheek she ran off to see what Inuyasha wanted.

Though a bit disappointed once again, he knew this time that she'd be back.

A/N: there's more of these to come, some will include Sota but I thought it would be also cute to write Buyo/ Baby Inu stories. Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
